


烽火残梦（二）

by snenes



Category: kyxb
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snenes/pseuds/snenes





	烽火残梦（二）

点梗文：民国，斯德哥尔摩，昕博，科雨  
这几个元素加起来满脑子黄色废料，所以剧情比较丧病，如有不适请赶快取关  
军阀科X戏子雨，少帅昕X副昕博，也许还是有一点科胖雨三角。民国风但无关历史，不涉及国恨家仇，我自己的架空历史～粗口多又黄暴，再次跪求如有不适赶快退出～(￣▽￣～)~

 

许昕被人绑住，挨了几鞭子之后对方却忽然停了手，几个看守他的人嘀嘀咕咕了一阵，再看他的时候眼神儿都变了。  
这样诡异的氛围下，许昕讷讷地开口问道：“几位大哥，能给点儿水喝吗？”  
其中一人走过来，很是体贴地给许昕倒了一大碗水喝。  
干涸的嗓子总算得到了滋润，许昕手脚被缚，也十分有礼地道了声“谢谢”。  
不想那人却猥琐地嘿嘿嘿笑了几声，露出一口大黄牙，一只粗糙黝黑的手直接摸上了许昕的脸：“看你细皮嫩肉的，这几日受苦了，我们头儿说了，等你把兄弟们伺候爽了，接着就放你走。”  
许昕被那人摸得鸡皮疙瘩掉一地，心说怎么又换成我伺候你兄弟们了。再看那人猥琐的笑，心里一激灵，操他娘了个蛋，山东这边儿虐待人质都这么丧心病狂的吗？！  
许昕观察左右，心里活泛地开始思考如何脱身，都这样儿了可不能再坐以待毙了。  
这里其实来来回回也就十来个人，但是人人配枪，看起来身手也都不错。许昕寻思自己连个武器都没有，实在有些吃亏，可是救他的人迟迟不到，他也只能暗骂几声废物，手里开始不动声色地鼓捣起绑住双手的麻绳。  
就在他心神不定想着脱身之法时，有一个人进来，手里还拿着个玻璃小药瓶。  
那人颠了颠手里的药瓶，笑道：“许少爷，这可是洋人出的消炎药，我们好不容易寻来帮您治伤的，张嘴吧。”  
许昕不说话，嘴巴闭得紧紧的。这么好心给我吃价比黄金的消炎药，你们蒙鬼呢！  
那人倒出两粒药片，一个示意，又有两人上前强硬地掰开了许昕的嘴，那人把药片和水一起往许昕嘴里灌。许昕死命挣扎，把药片和水往外吐，可还是有一片滚到了嗓子眼里，被水一冲进了肚。  
许昕出了一身冷汗，双手一解放便狠狠勒住灌药人的脖子。  
正在挣扎间，耳边爆起数声枪响，门口守着的几人应声而倒。其他人全都第一反应去拔枪，可保险栓还没拉开，又是几声枪响，热烫的鲜血溅在他身上、脸上，那几个哥们儿也都捂着伤口倒在了地上。  
几个穿着湘军军服的人冲了过来，一边给许昕解脚上的绳子，一边解释道：“许少您受苦了，我们也是刚接到消息。”  
许昕松了绑，活动活动了手脚，道：“罢了，你们来得也不算晚，要是再晚一点儿，我他娘的就……”清白不保了……许昕说到一半儿闭嘴，见地上还有几个活口，迅速吩咐道：“这几个活口都给我绑上，一个一个地审问。”  
手下依言将还有气儿的人绑了，许昕自己弯腰去拿那玻璃小药瓶，只见上面的标签纸早就被磨得什么都看不清了，想来也不是这药片本来的瓶子。  
许昕活动了手脚，自觉无甚大碍，暗想这药无毒，该是催情一类的效用，他赶快离开找人泄火才是正经。  
许昕走在前面，湘军的几个手下押着仅剩的的几个活口走出了地牢，出来就是山寨正堂的一个小偏房。  
几个人走到寨子正堂，要从大门出去的时候，“嘭”一声枪响，一枪爆头，血花四溅，他们抓着的一个活口就这么交代了性命。  
一阵慌乱中，又是数枪，枪法奇准，将他们抓到的土匪一一灭口。湘军的几个人冲着子弹袭来的方向轰了好几枪，场面一片混乱。  
许昕拿了把手枪，躲在一道柱子后，冷眼看着，侧耳听着，悄无声息地靠近了偷袭之人躲藏的柜子。  
电光火石之间，柜子后一人中弹惨叫，另一人猛然冲出向偏门逃去。  
那突袭而出的身影，正是这几日领头折腾他的人！许昕一想到这人想要折腾他的阴损法子，就气得牙痒痒，奋不顾身地追了出去。  
那人似乎对这寨子极为熟悉，逃到一处久无人居之状的卧房，三晃两晃地便没了人影。许昕小心跟了进去。  
一颗子弹自颈侧擦过，许昕抬手顺着子弹的方向回了两枪，惊喜地听到了一声闷哼。  
看着人捂着左臂向外逃去，许昕拔腿追去，长臂一展，抓住那人持枪的手，狠狠一用劲，那人吃痛，枪也掉落在地。  
扭打之间，脚下一个打滑，他摔在那个人身上，两个人齐齐滚向墙角。  
墙角地面忽然开启，将滚下的两人吞没后又再度关闭。  
竟是一个地下的密室。  
一片黑暗中，许昕直接压在了那个人身上，只觉身下的人软软的，极舒服，伸手一摸，那人脸上的面具也没了，一张脸又圆又柔软，挺好捏。  
刚才那么一滚，这人似乎是磕到了脑袋，晕了过去，被人如此揉捏，也不见清醒。  
比较尴尬的是，许昕觉得药效现在开始起来了。身下那具柔软的肉体此刻在黑暗中似乎别有一番魅力，他胯下那东西开始不受控制地硬了。  
许昕心想，你想让人上我，不如我先上了你，正好出了心中那股恶气。这么一想，当即去扒那人的裤腰带，夏日里衣裳轻薄，转眼间就将那人扒了个精光，一摸身上的肌肤，也是滑不溜手，细如凝脂。  
许昕心道这波儿不亏，虽然看不见，但应当不是个丑人，看反应，这人还极有可能是张继科心尖上的小副官……  
他自己也是赤条条的，胯下那物越来越难受，连脑子都有些混沌，想来也是药效的关系。许昕保持着一点清明，思索片刻，抽出手来拧开玻璃小药瓶，倒出两片药放在舌尖，低头咬住那人的唇舌，舌尖灵巧地把药片送到了对方嗓子眼里。  
情欲似大火蔓延，许昕只觉唇下的滋味儿甜美柔软，那略厚的嘴唇怎么亲怎么得劲儿，津液交换中发出滋滋的水声，在黑暗中显得格外情色淫靡。  
这样一番抚弄，方博被撞得昏沉的脑子也开始有了一点清醒。刚才那么一摔，他浑身骨头都和散了架一样地疼，嗓子眼儿里嘤咛了两声，那小药片便咽进了肚里。  
感受到压在他身上的人和在他嘴里搅弄的舌头，方博心头巨震，想把人推出去，却浑身又疼又无力，只能嗯嗯哼哼地挣扎了几下。  
“哟，你醒了？”许昕一反应过来便制住了方博手脚，笑道，“跑得挺快啊，是专门引我到这儿来伺候的吗？”  
“滚！你敢乱来我要你的命！”方博嘴上硬得很，心里却已有了些害怕。他刚才左臂受伤，又摔得浑身都疼，此刻被扒得精光，在幽暗的密室里只觉得凉意阵阵，从骨头缝儿里往心里钻。  
许昕紧了紧制住方博的手脚，又问道：“你看起来对这个地方熟的很，可知道怎么出去吗？”  
方博一听有戏，赶忙说：“你放了我，我带你出去。”  
不想许昕一声轻笑：“你还真知道怎么走？那就更不能放你了，万一这里有什么陷阱，你专门引我入瓮呢？”  
方博呆了呆，方知许昕刚才是不过在逗弄他，气得咬牙切齿。  
感受到压在他身上的某物硬梆梆地抵着下身，方博牟足了劲儿和许昕扭打起来，右膝抬起狠狠地向许昕下身捣去。可那人不知是习过什么武术，像条大蟒蛇似地锁得方博死死的，动都动不了。  
许昕笑嘻嘻地说：“你让手下给我的消炎药，我刚才也喂你吃了两粒，希望你的伤也赶快好。”  
“艹！你给我等着！”方博恨不能爆起一枪崩了他。然而纠缠之间，方博体内的药效也渐渐挥发，手脚发软，不自觉地扭动起来。  
许昕轻轻舔舐着方博挺立的乳尖，在如愿听到几声难耐的呻吟后，伸手抓住了他胯下热胀之处，使劲了招数揉捏抚弄，最后专门堵住了马眼儿不让他痛快。  
方博虽然自小土匪窝里长大，但却真如张继科所说是实打实的童子身，何曾受过这般对待？加之药效渐重，身上每一处都往外散着情热，一双大眼睛含着激出来的泪花，双手无力地抓着许昕肩头，头脑昏昏噩噩地说着以前打死都说不出的话儿：“你给我个痛快……你让我射吧……”  
虽说看不见那人脸上的情动之态，但光听着这撩人的小声音，许昕就已兴奋不已，更何况方博还无意识地扭着屁股往他身上贴，刺激得他还没入洞就差点儿射出来。  
许昕亲上那软乎乎的脸蛋子，喃喃道：“刚才嘴那么硬，怎么一会儿就这么勾人了？”  
这么说着，许昕也当真松了手，又轻轻一揉弄，方博便一下子泄了出来，喷了许昕一手浊液。一双无神的大眼睛凝视着黑暗的虚空，一时间还没从快感中清醒过来。  
许昕锁住方博手脚，趁他不注意，一只手指艰涩地捅入了他的后穴，方博也只无意识地动了两下，被无边的情欲折腾得有些呆愣。  
许昕觉察到此，还带着怜惜地亲了亲身下人肉感的脸颊。他左手摸到了自己衣兜里的小盒装医用凡士林，在方博耳边说：“今儿算你运气好，头次破身估计不用见血。”  
方博的头脑反应不过来，那药似乎对他格外起效，身下刚泄过的那物又渐渐粗壮起来，欲火烧得他脑中一点清明也无了。  
分开身下人的双腿，猴急地掏了一大指药膏往后穴捅去，许昕加快了速度，一指二指三指……药膏在高热的肠道中发出“咕滋咕滋”的声音，引得他多忍一刻都煎熬。  
贲发的巨物抵在了入口处，一点一点地进入幽穴，在药膏的滋润下并未受到太多阻碍，紧致高热的小穴裹得他浑身每一处毛孔都舒爽快活至极。  
毕竟是从未经历过，方博还是觉出了疼痛，挣扎着想要摆脱往他身体里捅的热铁一样的东西。  
“不……不要……我疼，我疼！”方博出自本能地去捶打许昕，有好几下打到了许昕的伤口。  
许昕“嘶嘶”地倒吸一口凉气，但还是死死钳制住了身下的人，一口气抵到了幽穴深处。  
方博的眼泪不自觉地簌簌落下来，说不上是疼的还是怎的。  
许昕一边亲着方博脸上的泪珠儿，一边劲腰一扭，开始在那极乐之处抽插起来。方博有些吃痛，扭着屁股想逃，却被许昕一双大手抓着屁股拍打了几下：“你想让人轮了我，现在只我一个伺候你一个，也不算过分。”  
“不行……太深了……呜呜呜……我要杀了你……”方博哭叫着，但是在药效之下初尝情欲滋味，又控制不住地觉得爽，嗯嗯呀呀地满脸泪，也不知是疼的还是爽的。  
肉体交缠的啪啪声和两人的呻吟声在幽暗的密室中诡异而又情色绮丽，许昕只觉与这人的身子格外契合，身下那物越是抽插越是精神，直直地往幽穴最深处捣去。  
身下动作不停，许昕也不忘伺候方博的小兄弟，灵巧的舌更是将修长的颈子、挺立的乳尖和小巧的耳尖挑弄了遍，爽得方博只有呜呜地呻吟，骂都要骂不出声了。  
最后，许昕将方博一双腿夹在腰侧，狠狠地进入到最深处，将自己的热烫激射在紧致的甬道中。猛然受这么一刺激，小方博也第二次交代了出来。  
平静喘息了不过片刻，许昕便觉得某处又要抬头，他轻轻地亲着方博耳后，感受着细小绒毛汗湿后的美妙触感，笑道：“这可怪不了我，谁让你这么狠，下的药药性这么猛呢。”  
方博被一番折腾，累得困意来袭，都听不清许昕在耳边说了些什么。迷迷糊糊之中，感觉到后穴里又捅进了让他快活的物事，这一次不闹不骂，十分乖巧地任君摆弄起来。  
情欲，如同艳色的纱丽，在黑暗中让人有如堕极乐仙境的错觉。

 

方博再醒来的的时候，第一感觉就是这副身子都不是自己的了，腰下仿佛没了知觉，动一动就感受到后穴火烧火燎地疼。  
方博心底一片冰凉，昏沉的脑子回想着前事，恨不能把许昕千刀万剐。他此刻身上一丝不挂，使出了吃奶的力气把搂着他的混蛋推到了一边。  
许昕嘟囔了两声，跟做梦似的，接着又酣睡起来。  
合着这人啥事儿没有，睡得还十分香甜！  
方博十分想趁着许昕睡着杀人灭口，但他如今这副凄惨模样，手里一把兵器也无，逃走都费劲，若真的贸然把许昕弄醒了还杀不死人，只怕不仅自己遭殃，被逮到了还会害得张继科在湘军那边理亏受气。  
君子报仇，十年不晚！  
思前想后，方博恨恨地抓起地上的衣服，也不管是谁的，胡乱往身上一套，摸黑往密室外逃去。  
他和张继科是从小在这寨子长大的，只是后来遭逢巨变，两人出逃，张继科也争气做了大帅。外人虽有传他俩的土匪出身，却鲜有人知道这里就是他们原来的土匪窝。  
这密道是当初肖战准备紧急逃生用的，可惜最后只逃了他和张继科两个小的。方博本来也是想利用密道再逃一回，没想到许昕那厮腿脚这么快……方博想起这个人这个名字就气得几欲吐血！  
凭着幼时记忆，方博跌跌撞撞，总算是走出了昏暗的密道。他一边走，后穴里还一边往外流可耻的东西，裤子后边都快湿透了，这副样子，哪能直接回去？


End file.
